


SuperDorks

by orphan_account



Series: Enter the Heroines [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Lukanette, ML, Marichat, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vipernette, adrienette - Freeform, aged-up, miraculous - Freeform, multinoir, multiperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being attracted to multiple people isn’t fun. But, hopefully two secret hidden personas will protect and save her from her life falling a part. Marinette’s teenage year are in the past and know she must deal with the consequences of having a fully developed brain.





	1. Cuddles fur life

A deep feeling was beginning to develop on her gut. A slow sigh of release from her deep breathing became louder. Her chest tightened into a felling that was suddenly becoming more common with her fellow teammates. With two certain boys with suave personalities. 

Suddenly, glowing green eyes fell upon her, and instantly she felt her muscles tighten in nervousness. She slowly glanced back into the eyes hoping and praying that the situation would become less tense. She saw Chat Noir slowly give his head the ‘kitty tilt’ as he looked on with curiosity.

“Are you okay My Lady? You’ve been off all afternoon.” He rhetorically asked, in his now deeper and huskier voice. It had changed so much from their awkward preteen phase once he got past squeaking like a mouse.

She released a soft sigh before facing downwards and thumbing with her hands. “I-I’ve been under a lot of pressure in my personal live and I don’t know what to do.” She responded platonically. It had been true though, her apprenticeship under Gabriel’s company had been quite brutal. She had been pushing so hard for success to come her way to climb up the ranks. But, it seemed to be going a lot slower than originally planned.

“I feel you.” He slyly responded, taking his arms and making them his pillow as he laid his back down. His chest muscles seemed to broaden under the moonlight. Adding a peach glow to the Lady in red.

“I just don’t know what to do...” she mumbled. Her eyebrows knitting together in thought. With her slowly begin to to go tight and form a slight frown.

“Maybe you need to make a change in your life.” Chat flung himself up from his once relaxed position. The joy he has when he was young seemingly cling to his face. He had his goofy smile that she adored directed as her. Her blushing glow began to turn more red, thank goodness that she was covered in red so it wouldn’t have been easily noticed.

“You know what? I think you’re right, I should make a change.” She smiled slightly the energy Chat had gained seemingly transferred over to her.

“And it’s going to start tomorrow. Expect the unexpected my dear kitty. Something major is about to happen.”


	2. Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly Marinette is a genius and can get away with whatever she wants under the new mask. Marinette has a mental breakdown coming closer if it weren’t for her cuddles.

Being out of school and dealing with a currently unpaid internship with Gabriel was a great decision. She had been earning some money by delivery driving for her families bakery. Surprisingly she received very good tips, and sometimes a few phone numbers thrown into the mix as well. Though they were flattering she’d rather do without them since she hated rejection as a whole. Her fear of even bringing her feelings to the forefront being to scary for her to actual commit to. 

The heroine released a deep sigh as she left herself become goo on her mattress. She blessed the gods that she was making enough money for it with her side shop for merchandise. Her head hit the pillow as she looked up at the ceiling as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world.

She heard a familiar code of tapping on her door, she had a small balcony with her new flat. Just enough space for a chair and some flowers. Although she could barely see the flowers when Ladybugs would take control of them. 

Slowly with a groan Marinette got up, her hips aching from her chair that she sat in during the meetings. 

“What’s up my purrty girl?” 

“Dear God Chat, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind.” Marinette responded bluntly. She had already made the trip back to her bed. She plopped down once again, this time scooting over to the edge closest to the wall. Leaving Chat enough space to join her, y’know as friends do. 

“Sometimes I wonder that myself. Where’s the blanket?” He pondered on his head moving around looking for his blanket. 

“Folded on my hope chest. Can you grab mine as well as the heated blanket?” She answered, slowly turning to face towards Chats side of the bed as she became settled. 

“Of course! I’m always ready to give a helping paw.” He smirked, his eyes glowing under the dark room. Chat plugged in the blanket and later it upon her body, and saved some space for himself as he scooted closer to his best ‘friend’. 

Her eyes closed as she hummed to the new heat the fell upon her body. It was mid-October and the weather had been getting colder as she became on edge for Ladybugs to start hibernating. Sometimes she wished she could join along with her insect friends and fall into a peaceful deep sleep with comfort and food as needed. 

Chat purred in excitement as he got to hang out with her. They haven’t had time to see each other as Marinette and Chat, nor as Adrien or Marinette. As he’d been busy in University studying to get his masters in chemistry. 

“How’d your exam go?” She questioned in a quiet tone as she began to cling onto him for comfort. He smiled before looking down.

“I stress myself out to much, I got a 91%, I’m pretty sure I could’ve done better if it wasn’t for the akuma two hours before my testing.”

She gave a soft laugh, her voice sounding a bit slower as she let out a small yawn.

“Stop that.” Chat said out of nowhere.

“Stop what?” She yawned at the end of what, extending the word further than she meant to do. Marinette gave him a drowsy look as she saw his jaw slowly open to release a yawn.

“You contaminated me with your disease.” As he yawned again.

“Oh noooooo....” she snorted.

Eventually both their eyes were shutting, Chat slowly moved to set up the alarm on the nightstand. 

“Set up mine too please?” Marinette asked in her silly tired voice, one that reminded him of their younger years and she always seemed tired during the winter mixed with some sort of low energy high, if that was even possible.

“Only fur you, my purrincess.” He said. The ‘Princess’ didn’t have a chance to respond as she snores loudly, her drowsiness taking control of her body, he began to follow suit.

_____


	3. Choices

She looked up at the ceiling. The warmth from her friend gone, it had been about 5 in the morning. Marinettes thoughts were already shrouded in her next move. She was going to be a dual wielder of Miraculouses. She had become the holder a few years ago, it had almost been 8 years now.

Slowly she stretch her limbs out, before letting her legs hang off the side of the bed. She began to get up, and went to grab the box from underneath her bed. (So clever...). Marinette had a grip on the box as she slowly tugged towards her. The weight of it being heavier due to her tiredness. 

She lifted the box up and sat on the edge of the bed with the box on her lap. A thoughtful noice exited her throat. She opened the box up all the way to the second layer. 

A shine of color went to her eyes as her pupils dilated accordingly. Her eyes immediatel gravitated towards the miraculous she had once used before. The object was a simple necklace. Her pale hand grabbed it as a Kwami was released. “It’s nice to see you Marinette!” Mullo giggled. “Hi mullo!” Both Marinette and Tikki responded. Grins appearing on both the Kwamis and the guardians face. “What am I here for, Missy?” Mullo questioner a hunt of fear was in her voice.

“I need a change in my life, and I wish to take a break as Ladybug and become the Mouse miraculous holder.” Marinette answered honestly Tikki gave her soft pats as she saw Marinettes eyebrows crush together with stress.

“I can sniff out your struggles from within the box! Let’s take a turn then, see how our combination works after these many years.” Mullo smiled, her high energy leaving Marinette a bit more joyful. 

“Please return to me once there is any big danger, I know Hawkmoth is getting lax, but there is no chances to be taken.” Tiki replied all the more wiser over the ex-opponent who seems be 

“Okay.” Marinette nodded as for the first time in a very long time she took out her earrings. A pink flash flooded the area as she set the earrings back into its case.

“Let’s find you a new path for your to follow!” 

“I’d like to refer to it as a side road from the path of destiny, that still leads me to the end.” Marinette answered thoughtfully. 

“And that’s why you were one with Tikki.” Millions giggled, as she floated and conversed with Marinette.


	4. Meet and Squeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you a rat or mouse?

With her somewhat of a whip. She grappled onto the next building, she was headed for the weekly checkup with all the holders. Marinette entered the scene with a tumble roll onto the ground as she had all the holders turn to face her. Suddenly the bravado she had as Ladybug was sucked from her soul. 

“Uh, hello...” she murmured her voice was in a higher pitch than out of costume. Her hair was now in to buns, with cute little bows added onto them.  
Her suit showed her stomach looking like a white patch and a light gray around it. Much like Rena Rouge’s suit. But she had the thigh high boots cut off at a sharp angle, almost resembling a triangle. She had gloves, that gave her little pads like one of a mouse. Her mask ever had the cute addition of giving her a little black nose.

“Oh shit. A rat!!!!!!” Carapace exclaimed as he jokingly began jumping around Multimouse as if avoiding her.

“And what do you go by Nibbles?” Chat asked, his mind already creating a weird nickname and attaching it to her new persona. Marinette mentally slapped herself.

“I go by Multimouse, and please don’t call me nibbles, makes me get hungry.” She squealed as she saw the animalistic tendencies react to the new holder. Instantly Chat Noir was nearby her. Probably from the sweet smell she gave off reminded them of food.

Rena Rouge was quick to pull her away into grasp. She too had a hungry look in her eyes and sniffed into her neck. 

Multimouse pulled away quickly, “I’ll start wearing perfume from now on...” she murmured, with a nervous giggle trying to make the situation lively once more.

With a hand to cover his nose Chat Noir apologized “Sorry you smell like a fresh strawberry covered in the finest of chocolates.”

“I smelt more of aroma of sweetness and safety as well as se-“ Rena Rouge received a small punch to the arm from Carapace. As she looked at Multimouse who was turning redder and redder by the moment.

“Sorry!” Rena quickly apologized throwing her arms as if it were their to protect her.

“Sorry about that my guy, er- girl.” Carapace awkwardly tried to talk to Multimouse after this awkward mess. 

“It’s okay, my Kwami warned me about this.” (Mullo didn’t but Tikki definitely did when she was becoming Ladybug).

With jazz hands and a welcoming voice arena Rena Rouge said, “Welcome to the Miraculous Club, put main base is mainly Ladybug, Chat Noir, me, and Carapace, and any miraculous holder we need for the month.” Rena introduced the set up.

Chat Noir interfered, “Ladybug is out on an important mission so you must be the one she trusted to fill her spot.” 

“Yep, she’s seemed more stressed than anyone else in the world,” She paused “

The topic seemed to cause a pause of silence. The quiet making it slightly awkward. Thank goodness Chat always has something to talk about.

“Well our monthly fill in is going to be Viperion, so we should send him out a message. Me and Minnie Mouse we’ll be partners for now just like Ladybug and I, and she can join patrols with the others as well.” Chat responded, in an adult-ish way which was kind of weird but she had a more important topic to think about.

“Minnie Mouse, really?” Marinette lifted her eyebrow with some sass and attitude as she gave Chat the ‘look’ of please don’t call me that, that makes it awkward.

He chuckled, “Couldn’t help it—” He gave her a smirk of mischief. “—Julius Cheeser.” Somehow his smirk grew wider and his goofy smile began to show.

______


	5. Another hard days work

With the meeting ended. A sense of relief flooded through Marinette. She landed onto the balcony of her apartment.

She quickly de-transformed releasing her super heroine partner. Mullo popped out as a light pink flash flooded the area.

Before she knew it cheddar cheese wafted through the air as the smell spread through her apartment. Mullo was quickly munching on her snack while heading towards her own little bed crafted by the seamstress.

Following suite Marinette headed to her own bed, she let her hair out of her twin tails letting in flow around her. 

She felt the weight of the world release as she began closing her eyes drifting off into her own wonderland.

_____

She woke up with a little jump. Her alarm screaming at her, demanding for her to get ready for work. Quickly with the speed of a cheetah, she slammed her hand on the alarm, into her closet area, pulling her clothes on. Getting ready with her essential needs and quickly out the door, down the stairs and into a cab.

“Agreste Fashion please.” She rushed to let it escape her mouth. A simple nod from the driver and the euros being exchanged led her to the workplace.

As she arrived, the tapping of her heels as she speed-walked to work increased with her speed. She was up the stairs and onto the elevator headed to the third floor. 

Exiting the elevator as the annoying tune got stuck into her head, she felt her weight class with another. Hands quickly saved her from a treacherous fall into her embarrassment. She looked up into a pair of green eyes. 

Her eyebrows raised as she was familiar with the figure. Hands were still attached onto her, as the clutches onto her upper arm.

“Thank you-“ a quick apology exited her mouth. 

“Are you okay Mari?” Adrien asked, his eyebrows furrowing into a worried expression.

“Better than I would be if I crashed onto the floor.” She sarcastically replied. “What brings you into the office today?” 

“Juleka has a shoot and I agreed to have lunch with her.” He answered, “would you like to join us? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

A snort came out of her mouth, “you literally saw me last week.” They hung out with Nino and Alya at the club that he occasionally dj-ed for, and Adrien and Marinette went for support. 

An eye roll was the response Adrien gave, him contradicting when he visited her as Chat Noir a few days ago. 

“It could have been 10 years for all I know-“ he was cut off by the designer. 

“Sorry Adrien but I need to finish my project for our Winter special. But, I will take the invite for lunch!” She exclaimed as she headed off to her private office.

_______


End file.
